My Girl
by Bluevil
Summary: this fanfic about kyuhyun and sanghoon. no summary.


MY GIRL

Author : Blue World

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Han Sanghoon

Other cast : Lee Soohwa, Lee Donghae, Seo Joohyun and many more

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Sad

Halo, ini fanfic pertama yang saya dipublish disini.. hehehe^^

Tanpa basa basi lagi, silahkan membaca..

DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH! JUST GO AWAY!

Saat itu adalah musim gugur, dimana semua dedaunan gugur dari pohonnya karena akan datang musim dingin. Dan para murid Kokoryeo High School pun berdatangan ke sekolah memakai baju khusus musim dingin. Setelah libur 2 minggu, mereka menyapa dengan teman-teman mereka dengan perasaan rindu.

Dari gerbang sekolah terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut sebahu yang sedang berjalan sendiri dengan wajah datar. Saat ia tengah memasuki gerbang beberapa dari murid lelaki mencoba menyapanya tetapi ia tak mengubrisnya satu pun.

"Hai Sanghoon?" sapa seorang murid lelaki

Tetapi gadis tersebut tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari murid lelaki itu, ia pun hanya berjalan lurus melewati lorong sekolah dengan sikap yang dingin terhadap murid lelaki itu. Dan saat ia hampir sampai ke kelasnya ia pun disapa lagi oleh kedua murid lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong sekolah saat gadis itu hendak menuju kelasnya.

"Pagi Sanghoon?" ucap salah satu darinya

Tetapi, gadis pun masih tetap tak menghiraukan sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Dan murid lelaki itu tetap terus menyapanya

"Sanghoon, kenapa kau tidak men jawab?" ucap murid itu sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu.

Sanghoon pun jadi geram dibuatnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH.. SENTUH AKUUU..!" teriak gadis itu sambil membanting murid lelaki itu ke lantai.

Semua murid yang ada di lorong sekolah tersebut menjadi terpaku melihat aksinya tersebut, gadis itu pun dengan dinginnya memasuki kelas tanpa ada rasa beban apapun. Sementara, murid lelaki yang dibanting oleh sanghoon pun hanya meringis kesakitan. Temannya yang melihatnya pun tak tega dan membopongnya untuk berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, saat di lorong sekolah mereka pun bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang baru datang. Tangan kirinya membawa tas ke belakang punggungnya, dan tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Lelaki itu pun merasa heran dengan murid yang sedang membopong temannya tersebut.

"Hei, dia kenapa?" tanyanya

"eh, ini.. dia habis dihajar oleh Han Sanghoon dari kelas 2-1 itu" jawab murid itu

"MWO?!" ucap lelaki itu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan murid lelaki tadi.

Ia pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung menuju ke ruang OSIS.

'BRUUK' dilemparkanya tas tersebut ke mejanya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu! Baru saja masuk sekolah, sudah membuat orang babak belur seperti itu! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi!" geramnya

"Cho Kyuhyun? Tumben sekali kau sudah ada disini. Ada apa pagi-pagi kau marah-marah seperti itu?" tanya seorang pria yang berada di ruangan tersebut dengan menatap pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu heran

"Donghae hyung. Tolong kau panggil Han Sanghoon dari kelas 2-1, sekarang! Suruh dia kesini cepat!" perintahnya dengan seenaknya

"Han Sanghoon? Waeyo?" tanya pria yang bernama donghae tersebut

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya hyung, cepat kau panggil dia! Atau kau akan mati!" ancamnya

"MWO! YA! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGANCAMKU BOCAH TENGIK!" teriak donghae

"aish.. hyung palli! Ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi" ujarnya dengan tak sabar

"memangnya ada apa?!" tanya donghae meminta penjelasan

"nanti saja kuberitahu, hyung cepat panggil dia sekarang!"

"Sanghoon, ada yang mencarimu tuh!" teriak seorang murid pada sanghoon

"Kau.. anggota OSIS kan? Ada apa mencariku!?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit sinis

"kau itu hoobae yang tidak sopan ya." Ucap donghae sambil melipat tangannya di dada

"cih, katakan saja apa tujuanmu mencariku donghae sunbae?"

"kau di panggil oleh Ketua OSIS kami"

"APA?! Kenapa?" tanya sanghoon terkejut

"mollayo. Cepat ikut aku. Kalau tidak kau bisa celaka!" jawab donghae sambil menarik lengan sanghoon.

Sanghoon pun langsung bereaksi meninju donghae, tetapi donghae dengan spontan dapat menghindari serangan dari gadis itu.

"aigoo.. aku hampir lupa kalau tak bisa disentuh, hampir saja aku terkena jurusmu tadi" ucap donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sanghoon pun hanya diam dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, donghae pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"chogyo.." ucap sanghoon sambil membuka pintu dan melihat-lihat ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Ya! Bocah Tengik! Han Sanghoon sudah disini" teriak donghae

"akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap kyuhyun sang ketua OSIS yang kini tengah duduk di atas mejanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu

"a-ada perlu apa kau memanggilku!" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit sinis

'dia lumayan menakutkan juga' batin sanghoon

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya menghajar murid di sekolah ini! Apa kau mau kuberi sanksi hah!" bentak kyuhyun galak

"a-aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!" ucap sanghoon sedikit terbata.

"Tidak sengaja? Lalu kenapa kau buat mereka babak belur hah!?" bentak kyuhyun lagi

Ia pun turun dari mejanya sambil berjalan pelan ke arah gadis itu.

"i-itu.. itu.." ucap sanghoon terbata

'hananim. Haruskah aku memberitahu alasanku? Eotteoke?!' batin gadis itu

"itu apa!?"

"i-itu karna aku takut dengan pria!" jawab sanghoon lantang

"m-mwo?.." tanya kyuhyun bingung

'apa dia bercanda? Takut dengan pria?' batin kyuhyun heran

"nona Han, apa itu benar?" tanya donghae

Ia pun juga merasa heran dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia mendengar bahwa ada seorang gadis takut dengan pria? Oh God! Apa dia bercanda?!

" sebenarnya, jika aku disentuh oleh mereka para pria. tanpa sengaja aku bisa bereaksi.. dengan menghajar mereka.." jawab sanghoon dengan jujur

"Hahahahahahaha.. kau takut dengan pria? Kau itu aneh sekali! Jadi itu penyebabnya kau menghajar mereka sampai babak belur? Haha! Konyol sekali!" ejek kyuhyun

'cih, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!' geram gadis itu dalam hati

" jika tidak ada urusan lagi aku permisi ke kelas.." ucap sanghoon sambil membalikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tapi langkahnya itu di hentikan oleh kyuhyun yang menarik tangan sanghoon.

"ya! mau kemana kau!?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mencengkram lengan sanghoon

Gadis itu pun langsung bereaksi dengan mencakar wajah kyuhyun hingga berdarah secara tidak sengaja.

"ASTAGA?!" pekik donghae terkejut melihat aksi gadis itu

'Omo! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya' gumam sanghoon dalam hati

kyuhyun pun langsung menatap mata shin hye dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh rasa dendam.

"Bagaimana ini! Sepertinya aku harus minta pertanggung jawaban!" ucap kyuhyun datar

"maafkan aku.. a-aku tidak sengaja.." ucap sanghoon dengan membungkukan badannya meminta maaf

"kau itu benar-benar takut ya..? baiklah, aku tau solusinya." Ucap kyuhyun datar sambil menampilkan seringaiannya

"apa?" ucap sanghoon bingung

"aku tau cara untuk mengatasi penyakit anehmu yang takut dengan pria. Mulai hari ini kau masuk untuk menjadi anggota OSIS." Perintah kyuhyun masih tetap dengan seringaiannya yang khas itu

"MWO?" ucap sanghoon terkejut

"hei, apa itu tidak masalah?" tanya donghae

"Biar aku yang akan mengurusnya hyung. Aku akan membuat gadis ini sembuh dari penyakit anehnya!"

"ta-tapi.."

"tidak ada bantahan, kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota OSIS!"

'MWOYA! ANDWEEE!' batin sanghoon

To be countinued

Haah.. akhirnya selesai juga. Eotteo? Ancur banget ya -_- meski begitu Jangan lupa komentarnya ya, saya menerima semua komentar kalian kecuali bashing oke! Yup! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. annyeong~~


End file.
